1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device mounting and, particularly, to a mounting apparatus for mounting a data storage device to a chassis of an electronic device and a manufacturing method of the mounting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, a bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure, to which a plurality of data storage devices will be attached. In a conventional bracket, an entirety of the main body and reinforcing members are punched in different processes, which is time consuming and costly.
Therefore, a mounting apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof are desired to overcome the limitations described.